


you aint afraid

by FightMeDickWolf



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeDickWolf/pseuds/FightMeDickWolf
Summary: While out at a dinner with Hilde, Shane can't seem to keep his hands to himself. Reed's designer pants do NOT approve. For day 19 of Kinktober: public





	you aint afraid

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was originally going to be part of a 5+1 "5 times shane and reed almost got caught +1 time they did" but ALAS,

Reed is washing his hands when he hears the door open, he frowns slightly when he sees Shane behind him in the mirror. "Mom too much?" 

Shane let's his eyes drag down Reed's body before he carefully presses his body fully against Reed's back, eyes trained on his in the mirror. He lets his hips grind against Reed, smirking when the smaller man gasps and grips the edge of the counter. "Baby, I know I said I'd behave tonight, but I just can't keep my eyes off you."

Reed pushes his hips back, letting his head drop between his shoulders. Shane paws at Reed's suit, letting his fingers dip beneath the waistband of tailored pants. 

"Can't keep my hands off of you, babe...just wanna eat you right up. If we had the time, I'd bend you over and make you beg. Pull down these sinful pants you have on, stick my tongue inside you and give it to you good."

Reed let's out a choked noise when Shane unzips his pants, "I would remind you how good you taste, convince you to let me bury my tongue in your for hours until you are numb, panting, making everyone jealous with the sounds you can't hold back." 

Shane slowly folds Reed's pants down his waist, letting them rest halfway on his hips. His underwear are hiked to the side as Shane pulls himself out of his zipper. "Be careful with your mess, baby, wouldn't want your mommy knowing what a naughty boy you've been." 

Reed cries out as Shane pushes in, trembling slightly as Shane teasingly thrusts just the tip before pushing all the way inside. Shane rubs soothing circles on Reed's cheeks, carefully spreading him open wider around his cock. He drapes himself over Reed, letting his lips meet the shell of Reed's ear, "When we get home, I think I deserve to be punished. I want you to push me down and fuck me right in the entryway. Leave the suit jacket on, make me beg for it, baby. You think you can do that?" 

Reed whines as Shane pistons his hips back and forth frantically, letting Reed's hips knock against the edge of the counter. "I-i think that sounds more like a reward-"

Reed cries out when Shane slams against his prostate, watching Shane smirk at him in the mirror before lifting his right knee up onto the counter. Reed grimaces when he feels the expensive fabric stretch against his thighs, but before he can protest Shane uses the new angle to slam his prostate harder. Reed's hands move to grip the faucet as Shane shakes his whole body, frantically searching for release. 

Reed pants as Shane reaches around to grip his cock, stroking him in time with his rough thrusts. Shane tsks, "Hurry up baby, it's only a matter of time before someone comes following these shameful moans of yours. Wouldn't want to embarrass your mom, would you? Someone seeing her son fucked against the counter like a little slut, that would ruin her image don't you think?" 

Reed gasps, tightening around Shane as he stuffs two fingers into his mouth, silencing himself. Shane hikes him up further on the counter with a rough thrust, pressing his face into Reed's back and moaning when he hears Reed's other hand slap against the mirror. 

Shane takes his hand off Reed's cock to sloppily lick and spit into it, bringing it back down to circle the head of Reed's cock. "You can have me anyway you want, I'll let you tie me up and use me. Step on me in those pretty little heels you like so much..."

Reed moans around his fingers and cums into Shane's hand, rolling his hips back onto Shane's cock. Shane's hips stutter, and one hand tightens against Reed's hip as Shane fucks him through his own orgasm. Reed's eyes roll back when he feels Shane's hot cum inside of him. 

Reed feels Shane slip out of him carefully, jumping slightly as Shane presses a hand towel to his hole. "Wouldn't want this on your fancy suit, baby, who knows if the stain would ever come out?" 

Reed grumbles, sliding down from the counter and turning the sink back on. "You know, I just came in here to wash my hands, it doesn't take five minutes..." 

Shane pales slightly, "You go out first, I'll wait another minute and I'll head back to the table." 

Reed laughs as he redresses himself, trying to smooth out any wrinkles that may be too obvious. He runs a hand through his hair before standing on his tip toes and kissing Shane. "If somehow nobody realizes, then you'll get your reward." 

Shane smacks Reed's ass as he hurries out the bathroom, choking down a laugh when he hears Reed explain an embarrassing fiasco that he had with the soap that delayed his return. Shane let's out a breath when he hears Hilde tut back a generic response to her son's clumsiness. He fixes his tie one last time in the mirror before opening the door and stepping out.

**Author's Note:**

> let!!!!! reed!!! step!!! on!!! shane!!


End file.
